


they're in love; they're going to drive into a wall

by bhscu



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhscu/pseuds/bhscu
Summary: A collection of fanmixes for Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, and for reddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3
Collections: Quarantine It Fic Fest





	they're in love; they're going to drive into a wall

**_desperate situations that aren't going to get better because i make them worse; an eddie kaspbrak playlist  
_** description: everytime you're together, it really feels like somebody's gotta die.

[LISTEN ON SPOTIFY HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/28IH8Q42kyjES73wHQj0c3?si=-LX73Y9GS7qeYA7X971n4g)

Tracklist:

  1. Fitter, Happier - Radiohead
  2. New York, I Love You but You're Bringing Me Down - LCD Soundsystem
  3. Wouldn't Mama Be Proud - Elliott Smith
  4. Nobody Knows Me At All - The Weepies
  5. I Miss You - Kimya Dawson
  6. The Fall Of Home - Los Campesinos!
  7. Too Little Too Late - Metric
  8. Smoke and Mirrors - Gotye
  9. Paper Forest (In The Afterglow of Rapture) - Emmy The Great
  10. The Modern Leper - Frightened Rabbit
  11. I Want To Be Well - Sufjan Stevens
  12. Cry for Judas - The Mountain Goats
  13. Respectable - Nellie McKay
  14. Do Si Do - Jenny Lewis
  15. Loudmouth - AJJ
  16. Do It Anyway - Ben Folds Five
  17. Combat Baby - Metric
  18. Sax Rohmer #1 - The Mountain Goats
  19. Ghosting - Mother Mother
  20. Blindness - Metric



_**they're in love; they're going to drive into a wall ; an eddie kaspbrak/richie tozier playlist** _

_description: this is a playlist about when two people who love each other very much accept their lot in life is to torture each other to death_

[LISTEN ON SPOTIFY HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zNfLMAXIMbdIS8rGrcLat?si=-QVSW06dQvC1cYzD-eNSIA)

Tracklist:

  1. We're Going To Be Friends - The White Stripes
  2. Anything We Want - Fiona Apple
  3. Everything Disappears When You Come Around - of Montreal
  4. Gotta Have You - The Weepies
  5. Futile Devices - Sufjan Stevens
  6. Skipping Stone - AJJ
  7. Cute Thing - Car Seat Headrest
  8. Coffee and TV - Blur
  9. Might Tell You Tonight - Scissor Sisters
  10. Talk Too Much - COIN
  11. Absolutely Cuckoo - The Magnetic Fields
  12. Shut Up Kiss Me - Angel Olson
  13. Hypocritical Kiss - Jack White
  14. Romance Is Boring (Princess Version) - Los Campesinos!
  15. Going To Maine - The Mountain Goats
  16. The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades - Sufjan Stevens
  17. Game Shows Touch Our Lives - The Mountain Goats
  18. In the Best Case Scenario We'd Die At The Same Time - My Name is Ian
  19. There Will Be No Divorce - The Mountain Goats



_**there are no cameras ; a richie tozier playlist** _

_description: "And you may look at your intended, and say, "Every time I see a horror movie in which the people kill each other I think of you." When you say, my friends... you're not going to get the kind of answer you were hoping for."_

[LISTEN ON SPOTIFY HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Bwfd5kNXj4NAAwL6dZhxV?si=yprr33owRVmoU62Fn_jTRw)

Tracklist: 

  1. Pinch Me - Barenaked Ladies
  2. Avocado, Baby - Los Campesinos!
  3. Charmer - Aimee Mann
  4. Loser - Beck
  5. Odds - Mal Blum
  6. Bottom Is A Rock - Mother Mother
  7. One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces - Ben Folds Five
  8. I Don't Wanna Be An Asshole Anymore - The Menzingers
  9. I Don't Want To - Mal Blum
  10. Cult Boyfriend - Jeffrey Lewis
  11. No More Tears - The Mountain Goats
  12. Patient Zero - Aimee Mann
  13. The Oil Slick - Frightened Rabbit
  14. The Fall of Home - Los Campesinos!
  15. The Bodies, The Zombies! - Mal Blum
  16. Maize Stalk Drinking Blood - The Mountain Goats
  17. Fuckboi - AJJ
  18. I Don't Wanna Be Funny Anymore - Lucy Dacus
  19. Crying at the Wawa (feat. Mal Blum) - Chris Gethard
  20. Fake Happy - Paramore
  21. Party Clown - Jenny Lewis
  22. First Vision - Tyler Glenn
  23. God of Loneliness - Emmy The Great
  24. World Spins Madly On - The Weepies
  25. Trellick Tower - Emmy The Great




End file.
